The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
One type of the optical communication transceivers has an encasing structure with a light unit provided therein, including a light emitting element and a light receiving element, and is configured to be detachably attached into a cage mounted on a substrate. The cage has a substrate-mounted pluggable connector to which the optical transceiver can be connected, when the connection terminals of the optical transceiver make a connection with the optical transceiver. The optical transceiver module configured in this manner can perform the optical communication by interconverting optical and electrical signals.
MultiSource Agreement (MSA) defines the Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) optical communication transceiver shapes and dimensions and cages for accommodating the SFP transceivers. Such optical communication transceivers are manufactured based on a variety of standards that define module specifications for the purpose of miniaturization of electronic equipment for optical communications.
According to the SFP MSA standard, an optical communication transceiver is provided with a projecting latch formed on its lower surface, while the cage is provided with a spring plate having a latching hole adapted to engage the latch, so that the optical communication transceiver introduces its latch in the latching hole and secures itself to the cage during insertion into the cage.
For use in an optical communication transceiver 10 in an optical communication equipment represented by an enclosure 100 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the enclosure 100 includes a cage 210 capable of receiving the transceiver 10 at a port. When guided by and introduced into the cage 210, the optical communication transceiver 10 establishes a connection with a circuit board 230 via a primary pluggable connector 220, so that optical communication signals proceed to a Field-Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) placed nearby the established connection. The cage 210 and the primary pluggable connector 220 may be structurally modified depending on the type of the optical communication transceiver.
The optical communication transceiver 10 may be properly operated at a temperature below 85° C. or risks a possible change in its product properties at 85° C. or higher. However, the optical communication transceiver 10 during its heat radiation is confined with heat remaining undissipated in the enclosure 100. Added to that is a direct heat transfer by the heat generated inside the enclosure 100 at, for example, the FPGA, resulting in a temperature rise of the transceiver 10.
Therefore, with such transceiver 10 located inside the casing 100 as in FIG. 1, the greater amount of heat transmitted to the optical communication transceiver 10 increase the risk of overheating transceiver 10 to 85° C. or higher. Otherwise, maintaining the optical communication transceiver below 85° C. will require more heat sink fins provided in the enclosure 100 which adds to the bulkiness of the enclosure 100.